Ancaria
I shamefully admit that the name "Ancaria", it's map together with some names (like regions and cities) and religions were stolen from Sacred 2 computer game. Characters, politics, diplomatic relations, and main story is, of course, of my own making. The world of Ancaria is separated by natural barriers into several regions, about which i'll write down bellow. Places that are not discovered by my party (since there is only one that in which i GM) are described in only few words that supposed to represent the general knowledge. Languages In Ancaria normally most races have their own language (eveb though there are different dialects but in game terms it does not affect much). In rare cases some races have splitted into different factions or went to different regions many years ago, thus resulting in new languages (for example- dark elves). Additionally there is one language mostly called "common" but more appropriate term would be "Ancarian". It is an offspring of huamn and elven languages which was created in order to ease trade and diplomacy between these nations, but since it was artificially made easy to learn most people have addapted and learned it as their second tongue. Bellow are listed most of the languages in Ancaria, separated into 2 categories: Common languages: Elvish, human, common (ancarian), dwarvish, orc, dark elf common, azuran, nyzerian, lizard-tongue, kobold. Advanced languages: ancient elvish, dwarven runic, orc tribal, dragon-tongue, seraph, talarian, snake-tongue, naga. Note that there are more in Ancaria than listed. Artamak. Artamak is so called cradle of civilisation since most of the intelligent races created their first settlements here, many decades ago. Elves, humans, orcs, northlords, dwarves and other lesser races first lived here. While their numbers were few, resources plentiful and roads almost non-existent conflicts were rare and on tribal level. However, tribes joined into communities which formed villages, villages grew into cities and cities were soon united into kingdoms. Nobles and princes fought each other for glory, wealth and contested regions. For almost 2 ages races fought against each other but none ultimately prevailed. Seeing no hope of final victory humans finally came up with a plan, more like reforms that should usher their Empire into new age. While nobles fought and died, commoners were working hard to produce everything the Empire needs. Humans understood that they had the greatest number of people and even if small proportion of them could be recruited into army, they could prevail against any other race. This, of course, met some resistance from the nobility- there was no honor in fighting side by side with illiterate peasants. After some time of civilised and uncivilised debates three great houses united in order to fulfill new reforms. The House Griffin, House Dragon and House Wyvern (it was a human custom in those times to gives ones house a name related to great ceatures, beasts or predators. Customs only later changed, but some old houses still retain such names) decided it is time to become new owners of the Artamak region. This event later was called "The Unification" by humans and took place around 700 ago (although written evidence is scarce). Many lesser houses followed and those who did not were destroyed, exiled or made to see their point of view. Thus peasant levies were formed. While they were not armed and experianced to match a noble, but they were numerous and disciplined. First to fall were the northlords. Proud half-giant people who thrive on warfare. Even though it took at least a dozen newly formed conscripts to take down one of them, humans pushed slowly but steadily. Whether killed in a rain of arrows or surrounded and stabbed by a squad of spearmen northlords ultimately had no choice but to flee to east- a mountain range now simply called northland. While humans suffered casualties and some started questioning whether it was worth starting a war with such a warlike neighbour the Three Great Houses knew it was worth it. The eastern territories of Artamak held resources that were deemed useless by northlords- precious stones and valuable ores. This was the boost in wealth that was greatly needed by the Houses to maintain, train and equip even greater armies. On the west border oh human kingdoms was another obstacle- orc tribes were uniting and planning on forming their own kingdom. It was a far greater enemy- although orcs are undisciplined but they are tough , numerous and most of them learned how to fight during early years. Humans could not wait for full unification of warbands and tribes, but their armies (due to lesser internal conflicts and still unevolved industry) were not prepared to meet such a foe. Time was not on their side. Then Great Houses struck a deal with the dwarves that later doomed dwarves themselves. Thousands of new weapons, armor, siege machine components and such were bought with the precious metal and gemstones that were mined and stockpiled from the conquered eastern territories for the past 25 years. Dwarves, blinded by greed, set high prices for all their goods since humans wanted already finished ones and ones that can be made quickly (as mentioned before there was not enough time to make regular orders and wait for few years until everything is produced). They sold almost everything they had in their armories, left enough to only arm themselves. After 2 months of intensive negotiations and trading human army finally had one of the best equipment available at those times including exotic weapons like balistas. The humans attacked fast (as fast as it is possible with an army) and without warning or official declaration of war. The orc defensive was unorganised but relentless. Although orcs were physically stronger and used to war and hardships, their weapons were poor, only light armor and no tactics or military experience how to fight such large armies. After 4 weeks of fighting the tribes shattered and many fled into western planes now called Nor Plat. Great Houses decided that it is not worth chasing the brutes and, after posting few regiments to prevent orc stragglers for returning, set their eyes on a recent partner that was getting too wealthy. Humans now not only had equipment and superiority in numbers but also experienced warriors, officers and generals. The dwarves, only now realising that they just armed their enemy, panicked and commenced a full scale evacuation, carrying anything that can be lifted and leaving everything behind. Most of the population (estimated to be around 200,000) flew into labyrinth of tunnels, mines and underground outposts. Many made their way to further shelters and outposts. Some perished in the hands of forgotten traps, goblins, ratmen, spiders and other underground filth but so did the first human soldiers that arrived. After suffering initial casualties and seeing that most of the stockpiles are intact humans gave up the chase, looted the once proud dwarven capital of Ansbach and then razed it to the ground. With only way from the mountains to Artamak now destroyed and capital taken the dwarves were supposedly not a threat anymore. With western and eastern borders secure and Dragon see being a natural barrier in the South, there was only obstacle left before domination of Artamak. The elves, once allies with humans in a smaller war against lizard tribes, did not feel threatened. These races always supported each other in times of war, and had strong diplomatic relations. At those times craft of magic was just starting to evolve. More and more elves were educated and trained in arcane arts. The Elven council knew that weakness makes others despise you and later use you. They hoped that few regiments of trained mages could defend against greater number of soldiers, moreover, magic still instilled fear and respect amongst humans. Later humans tried to learn the secrets of magic, first by diplomacy, then by bribery, finally by subterfuge. Tensions were rising, once allies now became distrusting. Distrust grew to rivalry and rivalry to outright hostility. Unlike previous enemies, the elves were prepared. During last 6 years of peace many elves migrated further into region of Tyr Lysia, and fortress was constructed in Dragonmaw Pass (supposedly to defend from returning lizard tribes, but actually had other purpose). After an orchestrated assassination of a minor human noble (it is still unknown whether it was done by humans themselves or not), which was a guest in elven court, war was declared. Not much is known about that war. Elves still have many songs and poems dedicated to heroes and victories from those times, although it is doubtful many that many victoires were achieved there. What is known for sure that humans were only stopped and Dragonmaw Pass where their numbers were useless and siege weapons could not be deployed effectively due to terrain. With elves finally out of Artamak, humans were sole rulers of the rich, temperate region. While no common enemy or hostile race pose threat to humans, Great Houses knew it was about time to unite the kingdoms and consolidate their power until rebellions started to rise. So the Human Empire was forged 663 years ago counting from the moment when my RPG takes place. Bengaresh It is a dessert kingdom in open rebellion for more than 200 years taking vast territories to North-East from Tyr Lysia. Undiscovered by players. Blood Forest A distant land some say that does not even exist and it is not marked on most maps. Supposedly it should be somewhere north from Swamps. Rumors say that a faction of dark elves, witches, heretics and other sinister creatures live there. Undiscovered by players. Crystal Plane A place of extinct beasts, great treasures and sources of unlimited powers. Also a mythical land of great importance to northlords. Such plane is speculated to be a fantasy of adventurers, smugglers and looters and its existence is even more doubtful than that of Blood Forest. Dyr Laigh A main island called Dyr Laigh is located in Jade Sea surrounded by few smaller islands. Does not belong to any empire or kingdom and is a paradise for pirates, criminals and sailors. Few ports that are there offer shelter for ships and contraband. Some exploration attempts were made, but because of unfriendly local lizard tribes, kobolds and no interested investors in adventurer parties most western and northern parts of island are terra incognita. Although some sailors talk about lights, strange chanting coming from the jungle during the night and lost men found later with missing organs or no bones at all, it is dismissed as drunken talk. Those who tried to talk to lizards also found out no useful information, if returned at all. Elves have established a city of their own called Eloeth-Sun that serves as a trade node between Asura people from The Jungle, Bengaresh and elves. While most trading is done in Thylysium (capital of Elven Empire) this also serves as a discreet location for those who value their privacy. Moreover, there are rumors about pirates and smugglers wanting to form their own little state here, but who could believe such things. Such type of scum is more concerned with backstabbing each other than national well being. Some say such thought were inspired by somebody from outside, but who might want to do anything with scum like they? The only other value of this island is it's plants and animals. Some alchemists come here to look for certain ingredients. It is speculated that the nature here is a bit different because of the natural borders (Jade sea) and life could evolve differently (not implying that theory of evolution is known in this world). Dragon Islands A couple of loose islands in Dragon Sea (north of Artamak). Not much is known except from few tales and rumors that were brought by sailors. Islands filled with exotic plants, creatures and dangers. Undiscovered by players. Islands of the Gods Such name was given to an island north of Dragon Sea due to constant storms, deceptive currents, hidden reefs and monstrous water animals that protect it. No knows ship has been to this island and returned. Some said that they were taken by the sea just like the rest. Other say that those who set foot on this island come to the land of Gods or paradise or place of eternal pleasures and simply do not want to leave. Undiscovered by players. Nor Plat A homeland of orcs, trolls and other creatures that are not welcome in Artamak. A beautiful savanna torn by wars against goblins, trolls, orcs, followers of Kera and newly arrived mysterious guests... Undiscovered by players. Northland Northlords now inhabit this mountain area, east of Artamak. A savage, cold and dangerous place than only strongest are fit to live here. Undiscovered by players. The Jungle Flourishing jungle where everything is trying to hunt down everything. It is a miracle how little race called Asura survived here. They are deemed the first mages in the world, that discovered magic even before the elves. Now they live in great cities or enchanted floating castles protected by armies of golems. They trade and communicate with any non-hostile race willingly. Undiscovered by players. Although, amongst other races it is simply called "The Jungle" because there is nothing else to be seen there except few cities and castles, locals like to call it Asurya. The Wasteland What was though to be a wasteland was discovered to actually be a fertile land. First cartographers simply thought that there is nothing but wasteland beyond impassible mountains. Tyr Lysia Swamps